


Pew Pew

by captaingrayson



Series: DmC Works [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Kat and Dante are having a water pistol fight, Vergil is grumpy, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Dante and Kat have some childish fun while Vergil is out, not that he's pleased with them once he comes back.





	Pew Pew

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from OTPPrompts:  
> Imagine your OTP having a water pistol fight.

I snuck around the corner my water pistol ready, there was no way Kat was gonna get me first. I spotted her hoodie in the other room across from the counter I was crouched by and began to move towards the next corner towards it. I crept ever so closer, until I finally rounded the next corner. I was ready to attack, I quickly stood to jump her and fired my water gun, shooting. Then I realized I couldn’t move from my spot, I quickly looked down. I was standing in one of her fucking traps, she laid down a demon trap most likely ‘an old Wiccan recipe’ and of course I stepped in it and got stuck.

“Shit,” I muttered to myself. I heard something and started turning within the circle to keep my guard up, ‘cause you know, I’m stuck. “Kat?”

Someone was behind me, “Boo,” she said spraying me with water, hitting my face as I turned around startled.

“You’re a goddamn cheater you know that,” I asked her as she continued to empty her water gun at my face.

“I know,” she said, bending to wipe at the circle and break it.

I stepped out of it, then I quickly grabbed her in a loose hold and sprayed her with water, “Payback’s a bitch.”

Kat escaped my grasp laughing as she went, “Too bad you’re slower than me!”

I smirked,  _ too bad I’m Nephilim,  _ I thought, “At least my gun’s not empty!”

I heard her curse under her breath as I swiftly followed her, “Shit!”

Running, I easily caught up with her squirting the gun as I went and thus drenching her back with water. We kept running throughout our place, and when Vergil got back he was less than pleased.

“What the fuck did you guys do? I was gone for literally five minutes! Dante! Dante get your ass out here!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on using this prompt a few times so if there's any OTPs you wanna see just let me know.  
> I can do almost any from:  
> Doctor Who (I can't do River justice)  
> Marvel and DC (I don't do Harley/Joker or Stucky (I'm not very good w the latter) and I can't do Stony either I'm sorry)  
> A great deal of Video Games Just not Ace Attorney (I'll even consider Mystic Messenger)  
> 13 Reasons (I mean I hate almost all of Hannah's friends but yes I'll do it)  
> Percy Jackson not Lost Hero stuff bc I haven't finished the first one and I don't want to screw it up  
> Harry Potter world (Not Newt I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable with it, I have some drafts I'm not proud of.)  
> American Horror Story (No asylum or freak show I never finished them but I know a person on Tumblr who writes Evan Peters fics and uses his characters on the show)  
> Any fandom I've written fics for already  
> Please don't ask me to do RPF because I worry I'll fuck it up I know I've done it before but I was still very careful with what I put in that one.  
> If a fandom isn't listed just ask me if I know what it is these are just ones I have a knack for, usually.


End file.
